


Rendezvous With the Law

by strippinfor_eren



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, Assume everyone is 23 unless they are sensie's/sannin, Begging, Everyone actually likes each other, F/F, F/M, GDI Sasuke, I'll add the rest as I go, It's always the quiet one, Kakashi is kinky af, Kakashi is two years older than Naruto, M/M, Mpreg, PWP, Porn With Plot, Shameless Smut, There's a lot of kinks, They're all oblivious as fuck, this is really self-indulgent, watersport
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-11-13 15:23:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11187924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strippinfor_eren/pseuds/strippinfor_eren
Summary: "What is it that you want?" The man asked.Naruto smirked. "That's easy. You."Or: Naruto is the son of the department manager and is supposed to be off limits but Kakashi likes to break the rulesOr: Naruto is excited and doesn't know he can get pregnant*currently being rewritten*





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, finally. Smut! And it's not just a one shot! It feels good to finally be in my element. This is very explicit!  
> And now, time for the fun part (silent muttering)  
> Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters within the anime/manga, though if I did it would no longer have fights and those would be replaced with rough sex (they'll all be older of course). Yeah, probably a good thing I don't own the rights to it *shudders* The plot is mine though!  
> Enjoy!

" _Kakashi_ ," Naruto hoarsely cried, back arching as his blunt nails raked down said man's back, leaving angry red stripes in their wake. It almost made Kakashi laugh with how pitiful it sounded, but then the pain stopped him. "Shh now, wouldn't want somebody hearing you, now would we?" Kakashi said between a groan.

Really, Naruto couldn't help it because _fuck_ Kakashi was so _good_. His cock so _thick_ and holy shit he wanted to do this forever with the man he loved. That was half the reason why they had started this ritual in the first place. Meeting up just about every night for sex. It was the only thing they both looked forward to. Actually, this and the missions they shared. Their lives were go-go-go as assassins and to unwind at the end of the day with each other... well it wasn't exactly something they'd skip for anything.

"Fuck fuck _fuck, yes!_ Oh my god _please_ I need.. I want.. haaah.." Kakashi chuckled slightly, out of breath and so close. Though it seemed Naruto was closer, something that doesn't happen rarely. When he thought about it, the day they started this was quite the day. It had been hesitant, quiet, and even embarrassing. Don't forget illegal. In fact, it still was illegal.

"Naruto, do you think you can hold out a little longer?" Kakashi asked, genuinely curious if he could do something more. Naruto shook his head rapidly, his mouth wide open in a moan and head thrown back. Oh what a pretty picture he made. With clothes on, Naruto was a very attractive man, sure, but naked and writhing beneath Kakashi? _By gods_ what a _sight_ he turned into. Sweat slick across his skin, dampening parts of his blond hair. His cock hard and _weeping_ , just begging for _release_. Oh how Kakashi loved being the reason that release came. Don't even get him started on what Naruto sounded like. The moans and whines were worthy of being recorded in Kakashi's mind forever. But _oh_ , the best was when he was being dominated. Naruto could make him come undone without even touching him directly. He became someone that wouldn't take no for an answer (quite literally, he knew Kakashi's limits well and would never break them. Though, 'no' wasn't really what he said during their time together anyways). When Naruto dominated, there was no escaping. "No? Hm," he paused to huff out a breath, gritting his teeth to keep his control. He teasingly slipped his cock out, rubbing around the red rim of the clenching hole before pressing back in. Naruto swore again as he saw stars, a bit of saliva sliding further down on his face as more came out.

"Then maybe I should.. slow this down," Kakashi slowed his hips just barely before Naruto gripped his arms tightly, nails almost digging in sharply, eyes almost feral. "Don't you fucking _dare_. I am so close and if you- ah," he was shut up when Kakashi shoved three fingers into his mouth, a hazard because Naruto could easily bite them off. "Kidding."

The blond was careful not to let his sharp canines catch on Kakashi's pale skin, instead choosing to let his tongue caress the digits and muffle his mewls for more. If anyone heard or found them... let's just say it wouldn't be a pretty sight.

"'Kashi, _please_ please I wanna.." Kakashi shushed him, placing a hand on the tan, muscled chest to keep him from moving. "I know. But you know I love when you beg." His smirk was prominent, even through Naruto's lidded eyes. "Fuck you, _I am_."

"Oh baby, don't be like that," the silver haired man teased. Naruto growled at the pet name, but there was no heat behind it. "Mm.." he ground his hips down, tearing a high whine from Naruto's throat as his hypersensitive nerves felt everything.

His head was spinning, sobs leaving his lips as everything overcame him and just like that, Naruto was coming. Warm bursts of infertile seed spurted its way onto his stomach, leaving Kakashi to stare in wonder and amusement because he hadn't even touched the poor thing.

His eyes showed his amusement, apparently, seeing as how Naruto blushed and covered his face to hide it. He had been pushed to his limit, nothing he could do about it.

"My my," Kakashi had to pause again to hang his head and bite his kissed-red lips harshly. He couldn't recover from that, not when he was- no, not in. "You're clean you're clean you're clean you're clean, gods Kakashi don't pull out I want to _feel_ it," Naruto cried, clasping his hands through Kakashi's hair tightly and tugging him down. Tears still fell from the blond's eyes, not an uncommon sight when it came to this. Kakashi nipped Naruto's lip and his hips stuttered. Suppressing the urge to pull out - _no no he needs to he can't bad Kakashi_ \- the silver haired man came, a shudder racking his body as the blond's name fell from his lips softly.

Kakashi released Naruto's legs from his grip, letting them fall from his shoulders and turning his body to lay beside the boy- ahem, man. Naruto sighed, as he no longer received the enjoyment of fullness and pleasure of being thoroughly fucked, but the aftermath was always just as amazing. His nerves tingled, breathing was easier, and he could cuddle up to his lover. Which he did then, leg thrown over Kakashi's waist in an attempt to get even closer. A hard task, considering he was already halfway on top of him as soon as he had laid down. Kakashi laughed, a breathless, beautiful sound that carried throughout the room.

Naruto played with Kakashi's bottom lip as they sat in a post-orgasmic silence, save for their heavy breathing. The blond smiled as Kakashi kissed his finger, before remembering something and grimacing as he pushed the hand away. "Seriously? You had those fingers in your _ass_." Naruto laughed loudly, the amusement clear in it. "You certainly weren't complaining when it was happening. I seem to remember you jerking yourself," Naruto whispered, hand trailing down the pale and strong abdomen, only to be stopped by his own thigh. Kakashi rolled his multi-colored, black and gray eyes, muttering about how he needed to find a new hobby, though all in good spirit.

Naruto let his head lie in the crook of Kakashi's neck and shoulder, both their breathing at a normal rate by that time. He yawned, eyes closing tiredly. Kakashi's did the same, shifting himself into a half-awake state to stay aware and get rest.

Naruto played with Kakashi's collarbone, rubbing his fingers over the defined bone and pinching it between his fingers every now and then. Kakashi smiled lazily, fingers carding through the somewhat greasy locks of blond.

The moment of peace was broken as a bang ransacked the house, the two in bed shooting up, wide-eyed and ready to attack. But..

"Naruto! I know you're home since your headband is on the table. I took off early so I could come home."

Shit.

Kakashi jumped into action first, grabbing his and Naruto's clothes, throwing his on and the blond's at him. "Shit," Naruto breathed the thought they both shared. "Shit shit shit _Kakashi move_." "I am!" the silver haired man yelled in a whisper, his footsteps light as he raced around the room to collect his things.

They had thought this weekend would be perfect, just the two of them at night, because Naruto's dad, Minato, would be away on a mission. Of course, by their luck, that meant their plans would be ruined.

"Naruto?"

"Dad?" Naruto called to keep him from getting any further up the stairs.

Kakashi ruffled his hair quickly as he opened the window. It was a two story drop, but he'd done worse. He turned as he crouched at the sill, Naruto already in front of him. They shared a look.

"Naruto, what's going on? Why are you in your room?" The voice was closer. No. Don't come in.

Kakashi tapped Naruto's shoulder, him having turned when his father called out. He cupped the blond's cheeks, pulling him in to share a quick kiss goodbye. They lingered, only breaking when there was a knock at the door. Kakashi glanced at it, pecking Naruto's lips once more and caressing his cheek with his thumb, hands now covered with the fingerless gloves. "Tomorrow?"

The knob started to turn slowly, Kakashi giving a fearful glance. Naruto nodded and bit his lip, taking a chance and pecking the older man's cheek before pushing him and silently laughing as Kakashi pretended to flail, winked, then righted himself to land silently. Naruto turned as the door opened and leaned against the wall beside the window with one shoulder.

Naruto shifted uncomfortably as Minato came forward to hug him, Kakashi's semen starting to leak slowly. "Hey. Why's the window open?" he asked curiously. Naruto shrugged, "I just thought some fresh air would be nice."

Minato shook his head and laughed, ruffling his son's hair affectionately. "You look tired. Get to bed now. Gotta go in early since I took off." Naruto nodded, silently hoping his father wouldn't notice the way he was slightly drenched in sweat and the scent of Kakashi.

Minato said his goodnights, leaving the room and shutting the door. Naruto breathed in relief and grimaced as he walked towards the bathroom. He was way overdue for a shower.


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! I had actually started writing this as soon as the other chapter was up, so I've put a lot of work into it. I think Tuesday will be my update day for a while, until school starts back again in August. I'm hoping to get most of this finished before then though.

The office was a nightmare to put it simply. Most everyone was missing reports, an assassin was overdue for check-in, and a traitor was found. It felt like any moment the computers would explode and catch on fire with people running around like maniacs. Of course, that didn't happen. But it was always a possibility.

Naruto sat at his desk in the secluded room, tapping his ink pen against it loudly in aggravation, leaning back in his leather chair. Shikamaru stood before him, a fearfully (or maybe maniacally) shaking man in his shadow hold. The Nara's eyes were lazy, but Naruto could see the anger hidden but burning in them. After being close with people who don't show emotion all that much, you can learn to read people easily. "And what exactly did you think you were going to do with those reports, _Mizuki_?" Naruto asked in a growl.

Mizuki flinched, eyes downcast as to avoid looking at any of the special-ops hidden in the room. A snarl contorted his face, working his nerve enough for him to try to shake Shikamaru off, resulting in a chilling crack echoing around the room. Mizuki cried out, clenching his arm closely to him as he stared at the odd bend it made. Naruto internally sighed. He never liked dealing with leaks, but that was part of his job.

"I'm going to ask again. What were you planning to do with those reports?"

A wet laugh came from the man, followed up by a cough, head dropping further as a dark aura surrounded him. "What do you _think_?!" The man looked up, eyes wild and grin a bit too wide. "I was going to sell every single one of you out to Suna."

The atmosphere was thick as Naruto went rigid. The special-ops in the room were antsy to take out the spy, holding back for the sake of their own lives.

" _Suna_?" Naruto asked quietly. His head was tilted to the right, fingers crossed as well as his legs. Suna was one of their rival corporations, as well as another holder of some of the best assassins in the world.

"What ya gonna do with him, Naruto?" Shikamaru asked. Naruto stood, walking slowly only to stop in front of the traitor. Naruto eyed him curiously, thinking over the possibilities. He turned, waving a hand over his shoulder. "Do what you normally do to deal with spies."

The special-ops hid their amusement well from each other, watching as Naruto sat down and the Nara smirked. "Will do, sir."

Naruto listened for the door to be shut and automatically lock, but it did not come. He turned to look at what the hold up was, only to notice the foaming of Mizuki's mouth as he laid dead on the floor. Naruto cursed, biting his pointer finger as he fisted his hand.

"That's the third pill we've seen this month. Something's going on," Shikamaru pointed out. Naruto sat on the edge of his wooden desk, ignoring the dull pain it caused him when the edge dug into his cheek. He put on a fake smile, more menacing than anything. "Of course. We'll talk about this at the meeting tomorrow. Dismissed."

Shikamaru nodded and grabbed the body to quickly dispose of it. The door clicked shut, the lock sliding into place as Naruto shifted the papers on his desk around, putting them into piles and separating the ones that still needed to be looked over. "You can come out now," the blond said loudly to announce he knew of the other's presence.

"You caught me," Kakashi said as he landed silently on the floor. He was dressed in field clothes, black sweatpants and a jacket that showed his ranking. It was a tell-tale sign that one of the top-notch assassins in the business was back from a mission.

"Like you could hide from me," Naruto rolled his eyes and turned, leaning against the desk again, hands gripping it as he crossed his legs. Kakashi smiled beneath his mask, crossing the room, aware of the eyes watching them.

The Jounin stood in front of his boyfriend, placing his hands over the tan ones, leaning close so their noses were almost touching. "Well hello to you too," Naruto said with a small laugh, staring into Kakashi's eyes. The blond's shoulders were still tense from the situation that happened just minutes before.

A not so innocent thought crossed Kakashi's mind about how he could take away the stress, but marked the thought off as a bad idea. They were in front of people, though people that knew, and he'd rather keep stuff like that to himself. Naruto smiled softly, leaning forward to let their noses and foreheads touch. Removing his hands from the desk, Naruto raised their hands together, clasping his fingers between Kakashi's.

"I wish we didn't have to hide this," Naruto whispered sadly. Kakashi sighed and closed his eyes, silently agreeing. "I want to parade you around like the prize you are," the younger admitted. "Make everyone jealous about how they couldn't have your heart because I do." Kakashi smiled once again at that, his mask making a noticeable shift as his eye crinkled with it. "Just like I have yours."

Naruto let go of the gloved hands, instead choosing to let them linger at the hem of Kakashi's mask. He didn't want the others invading the privacy and seeing Kakashi's face, because he knew it'd make him uncomfortable. Kakashi took the hint, placing an arm around Naruto's waist and tilting him backwards, his mask sliding down with his other hand as they kissed. Naruto cupped the exposed face, lips molding together perfectly, as though they were meant to connect. The blond smiled into it which caused Kakashi to smile as well.

They laughed to each other. Naruto pushed playfully at Kakashi's chest, the moment earlier forgotten to their time together.

A beep sounded through the office and they both immediately went professional after jumping apart and fixing themselves. Naruto pressed the audio only button below his desk edge. "What do you need?"

A familiar chuckle was heard from the other side. "It's your father! Come on, I haven't seen you all day. Let me in."

Naruto made a quick motion with his hand, two special-ops flanking his side before he even let his fingers rest. If his father were to find out that he wasn't following protocol, things would change.

"Yes, come in father."

The door opened quietly, propped open by the man in it. "Naruto! And Kakashi.." A tight smile was portrayed on Minato's face as the realization that Naruto was not alone with his guards. "Yes? You've interrupted a report," Naruto lied smoothly, smile wiped from his face.

Minato showed no care for the slight tone Naruto used, instead throwing his arms in the air. "I came to see you, like I said! Haven't been able to catch ya ever since I came home early from that mission a week ago."

The youngest in the room nodded, moving to sit down in his rotating chair, the special-ops following suit and standing just behind either side of the desk. "S- kits, please. You don't have to follow my every move." Naruto cursed himself at the almost slip-up. He wasn't supposed to know any of the names in the room besides his fathers and Kakashi's.

Minato shook his head, pointing at his son. "Oh, but they _do_. Part of their job as guards of the apartment manager's son." Not to mention the only boy known in Konoha to not be able to reproduce with his own sperm. That was a story for another time.

Naruto hummed in agreement. "Kakashi, you are dismissed. I'll hear the details about what went down later." The silver-haired man bowed to Minato and nodded at Naruto. "Sir," was all he said before fading away.

Minato dropped the smile, giving his son a disappointed look. "You know I don't like him. I don't see why you insist on having him work in this department."

Naruto scoffed, turning his back so he could face the window that looked down on the town. "Because he's good at his job." What a double meaning. "And don't forget one of the highest ranked assassins. If he were to work in any other department, what would his talents be used for? Nothing. I'm not letting skills like that slip out from under us, father."

The older blond muttered to himself in his mind, keeping an indifferent expression on his face. "You speak as if you've seen him in action. Why are you always in his defense? What have you been doing with him? And _don't_ lie to me."

Naruto froze. The last time those words were spoken was to a man that had been snooping in the confidential files of past missions to give as a one up for the Sound.

He stood abruptly from his chair, turning to face his father and placing his hands on the desk. His breathing was even, but in his mind was a rampage. He wasn't mad. No way. He was livid.

"Are you threatening me?" Eyes were narrowed dangerously.

Minato didn't stand down, taking the challenge head on. He took his time to answer, tilting his head in a so-so motion. "You know I don't like that word. More... like I'm negotiating your position."

A slam of his hand, now in a fist, on the desk once more and Naruto was raging. "You say that like you can fire me. You have no power to do that. You don't hold jack shit over me. You don't know _half_ the things that have slipped under your nose. We had a computer breach the other month. Who was there to stop it? _Me_. Two suicides went on after spies were caught. Another found just today that died in that doorway. Did you know? No? Yeah, I took care of that earlier." His composure abnormally out of control - when did he start showing so much of his hatred? - Naruto turned back to the window. He breathed hard, nostrils flaring angrily.

"I could have you overthrown in _milliseconds_. You've done _nothing_ for this company. I do everything. You've taken _my_ ideas and made them _yours_. I didn't get any credit. So yeah, I've stopped telling you things." He walked around his desk to stand in front of his dad. "I'm sick and tired of your shit, you need to step off your high horse, and I've about had it up to here with your threats." Eyes flashed and fingers were on Minato's chest in an accusing manner. "Kakashi is _staying_. You're going to stop threatening me because I know things you _do_ _not_. I'm going to take over the company _soon_. Things are going to change very soon because Suna has been getting notes on us since _December_! Wanna guess by who?" The question was rhetorical. They both knew that. Minato had seen the Nara boy with the body of what used to be his apprentice. "And you are going to sit back and let this happen because you _had_  your chance to be a leader and _failed_ and I will _not_."

Minato's eyes hardened and he stilled himself to keep from doing anything rash like lashing out.

"You are my son."

"Sometimes I wish I wasn't," Naruto chided viciously.

" _Shut it_ ," Minato snapped.

The special-ops around the room were frozen in fear.

"You are my son. I trust you." Taking a step back, Minato looked everywhere but his son. "But that does not mean I will take disrespect lightly. You are my subordinate first."

Naruto's eyes widened before they narrowed in distaste. A job over family. So that's how it was.

"I don't even want to hear what you have to say anymore. Get out."

Minato was taken back by the venom in his voice. "Two can play at that game. You're suspended."

"Try me," Naruto whispered, the stare in his eyes deadly.

Fearing for the life of their co-worker, two more special-ops dropped from their placement to be beside Minato. "It's time you leave my office," Naruto said, controlling himself.

"You can't ignore me, Naru'." A simple mistake, really. A dangerous one. One that couldn't be ignored.

Naruto's eyes flashed, as did his image, and all of a sudden Minato was against the wall, Naruto's hand on his throat.

"Who do you think you are? You have no right to use that name for me."

Not knowing what to do, the guards that were flanked at Naruto's desk gently touched his shoulders.

Instead of turning to the side, Naruto tilted his head back to show his red eyes, pupils like slits. "Escort him out. I don't want him allowed within 20 feet of me."

Nodding, the special-ops he had spoken to did as told and escorted the older blond out of the area.

Naruto watched as it happened, blinking his eyes to normal as the lock clicked in place. "Kiba."

"Sir," the guard said as he bowed on one knee. "Oh, stand up," Naruto sighed. The dog-kit stood, removing his mask to show the red-marked cheeks. "Fetch Kakashi for me. We still have a report to go over."

Placing his mask back on, the ops agent obeyed.

Naruto sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose as a headache came on. "Damn it!" He yelled as he punched the wall. He heard a scream on the other side as the area shook, but the wall did not break. They'd learned from earlier episodes to make a wall with many layers of insulation to absorb impact from something like Naruto's fist. It didn't always work, but the blond had restrained himself so he wouldn't have a broken wall.

"Kid, we've got a mission if you want it. Three days and two partners," the sound came over his hidden earpiece. It felt nice to know someone was on his side. Sitting in his chair, Naruto answered with a firm voice. "Accepted. Kakashi and one of my kits will accompany me."

The door opened, an incredulous look on his lovers face at what he just heard over the channel. "Seriously? But I just got back," he complained.

"I know," Naruto growled, then caught himself. "I'm sorry. It's my father. He-" " I know," Kakashi cut him off, a soft look on the parts of his face that weren't hidden beneath the black mask. "I was only kidding. Not like I could refuse anyhow."

Naruto smiled weakly, his lips sealed as tiredness washed over him. He just needed a good rest. Tapping the earpiece once to get the attention of Sarutobi, the only other person he trusted, Naruto stared at Kakashi as he finalized all of the details. "Alright old man. When do we go?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooh, some father-son tension! From here on out, chapters will be longer. Constructive criticism is feedback I'd gladly take. Also, there is a reason Naruto's lock is emphasized so much. Any guesses?


	3. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had so much trouble with this chapter. Nothing wanted to be written and I was really close to updating late but I finished just in time. It was a pain, but here you go!

The meeting they were in was taking forever. Naruto just wanted it to end. There were so many questions, the elders were cranky, and Naruto hadn't had a break since the time they had started this - five hours ago. The elders sat to the right of Naruto, arms crossed and looking around with frustration clear on their faces.

"We need new ideas. Something that'll get us off the radar of the others for attack," Kakashi said from the left side of the table, seated next to the Hokage. He was just as bored as the next person, arms crossed as well as his legs.

"Naruto, what do _you_ think we should do?" asked Sakura, a rambunctious, pink-haired field agent that he used to work with when he was even younger. She had been silent for half the meeting, speaking up for the first time in an hour. The others gathered around the large oval table threw questioning glances towards the blond, all wanting to know what to do. He sat at the end, the old man directly across from him also curious of what he would say.

Naruto's father was thankfully not at the meeting, meaning he could speak without worry. He thought a few seconds, not wanting to upset anyone else. Besides the elders, Sasuke had started to look quite pissy the longer this went on. He wanted to get out of this meeting and on the road with Kiba and Kakashi already.

"I believe the best thing we can do is tighten our defenses. Over the past few months..." he looked around to catch Kakashi's eye, the gray giving a comforting assurance that he should continue, and started over. "Over the past few months there have been too many slip-ups. Too many. Losing members and reports is _not_ an option anymore. The other companies will start to think we are weak. _We. Are. Not._ " Some nodded in agreement, the others silent.

Naruto looked elsewhere after saying that, finding Sarutobi's approving gaze and barely-there smile. "I, no, _we_ will not stand for this. I say we should leave d-rank missions for Genins. Chunin and Jounin level ah.. agents will take c through a-rank missions. This way, the more skilled of workers can take to snooping out the spies and or traitors."

A throat was cleared from the opposite end of the table to quiet murmurs that started between the elders after all was said. "I agree, Naruto," Sarutobi spoke, leaving his nickname for times between just him and the others close to him. "Tightening our defenses can be easily done, and is smart. Any recruits wanting to join and some of the new recruits will be tested." A rumble of displeasure went around the table.

Shikamaru, seated on the left side of Naruto and a little further towards the middle, sunk in his chair, pointer fingers and thumbs in an oval, thumbs pointed slightly upwards. There were many things they could do in their current situation. Naruto's idea was only one. "If I may, sir," the Nara directed to Sarutobi. Everyone turned their attention to him, ready to hear the so-called genius speak his mind. "Speak freely, Shikamaru."

Nodding, he stood and walked over to Naruto, gesturing to him. "While Naruto's idea is smart, I have a feeling that there is something else we can do." Hands in his pockets with a lazy face, his eyes scanned the room to make sure he had everyone's attention. "We need to find out who is manufacturing the suicide pills the past three spies have used. We find the maker, we find the planter. That being said," his eyes shifted to Naruto who was looking at him in mild surprise, "maybe we shouldn't tighten the defenses. The others would see it as a tactic to hide weakness. Which we _don't_ have." There was a slight tone, daring anyone to disagree with his last statement. "But what if someone else slips in?" Genma, a brunet Jounin, asked in a serious tone.

"Then we let them think they have the upper hand and keep them from actually getting any real information in any way possible." A silence settled around the room as they all thought over and took in everything said. The Hokage stood, a seriousness about him that made the room still. "Agreed. All in favor of Naruto and Shikamaru, say I."

A unanimous chorus of I's echoed through the air, and everyone stood. "It's settled. Taking effect next week. Dismissed."

Those in the board room were eager to disperse, the only ones left being Naruto, Sarutobi, Shikamaru, Kakashi, Sasuke, Sakura, and Kiba.

The eldest in the room spoke first after the rest left. "Alright kids," Kakashi opened his mouth at the comment, going quiet at the raise of a bony finger, "I'm entrusting the most important task to you six along with the rest of Naruto's kits. Sasuke, I expect you to let the other's know."

All of them nodded, hearts hammering in excitement and curiosity. Naruto smiled brightly, rubbing his hands together. Kiba snorted, a quiet sound that was oddly serious. "You are going to sniff out the ones that you feel need to go through a debriefing. After getting them checked, we'll have them watched by other special-ops. Understood?"

A nod was settled between the six, Sarutobi nodding in finalization.

"I still need Naruto and Kakashi to go on the assigned mission. I realize it will put you back here Monday, so you can kick start everything into action." The Hokage turned to Kiba. "I expect you to keep them away from unnecessary trouble. That means fights or bars." A pointed look was given to the two in question, Kakashi with an offended hand over his heart.

"Pft, like we get into fights."

"Um.. Naruto.." Sakura started.

"Sh!"

A laugh was shared between the seven. "You leave in 3 hours. I need you in my office 20 minutes before you leave." Sarutobi turned and left, leaving the others silent and alone.

Shikamaru sighed, hands behind his head as his eyes closed. "Seems there's no other choice then. I've got a couple reports to still hand in from my last mission. I'll catch you guys before you leave."

Sakura smiled and nodded. "I'll come too, I'm going where you are anyways."

Shikamaru waited for her to get to his side, waving at the others before they left the room. "See ya," Sasuke called after them.

"You've been awfully quiet, Sasuke," Kakashi mentioned. "Is something wrong?"

Naruto and Kiba also realized this fact, becoming very concerned for their friends wellbeing.

Sasuke muttered under his breath, something about nosy friends, before sighing.

"Is it Sakura?" Naruto questioned after it was silent for a moment. Sasuke cursed himself for being so easily read. "Yes, actually."

Naruto looked around at the hidden cameras, deciding it would be better to talk elsewhere about personal things. "Maybe we should go somewhere else, guys."

\---

"Your mission is to kill the tyrant business leader, Gato. He has been terrorizing the Mist with an alleged demon assassin and his partner. You will be posing as rich stepbrothers at the gala. Your outfits are chosen and your weapons will be well hidden," the Hokage explained to Kakashi, Naruto, and Kiba.

"Mutt, I expect you to be the owl for this mission. Find out the schedule, where Gato will be at all times, and if there really is a demon assassin."

Sliding past the mutt comment, Kiba bowed to show his understanding. "This should only take three days. One to get there, another to complete the mission, and one to get back. I want you to try for only one causality - Gato." They knew it was highly unlikely, but they would try their damn hardest.

"Yes," Kakashi said as he bowed, pushing Naruto to do the same. Not allowing himself to be pulled down, Naruto shook his arm from the strong grip. "Jiji," he started, "I think there's something you aren't telling us."

Sarutobi laughed nervously, putting his hands up in surrender. "Nothing ever can slip past you, Naruto. But you are right. While you will be posing as stepbrothers with Kiba on the lookout," a flick of the Hokage's fingers and the special-ops fled the room quickly, "I want you to scout someone. They've caught my attention because of how they have been subtly trying to take down Gato."

Kakashi cringed as he realized they'd be a train wreck if anything went wrong now that there was another part of the mission being added.

"His name is Jiraiya."

The room went silent as the name fell from the pale lips.

Naruto gulped as he recognized it. It was too familiar. They were, after all, the only person he allowed to call him Naru. There were other reasons the legendary hitman was special to Naruto, but that could be settled later.

"You mean.." the blond trailed off.

The eldest nodded slowly. "He's said to be there the night of the gala. I want you to bring him home. We need him at times like this."

A jarring silence held the room again, the atmosphere a bit tense until Naruto smiled and none of the others couldn't help but to either. The happiness was contagious from the man. "I promise, old man. We'll bring my pervy dad home."

The others couldn't decide whether to believe him or worry what would happen if they failed.

No. They couldn't fail Naruto. They wouldn't.

\---

After telling the rest of the guards about the plan and goodbye to their friends, the three were off. They traveled by forest, not willing to risk an ambush on the streets. About seven hours had passed, and they were a good ways away from the city protected by Konoha.

"You've been awfully quiet Naruto." The thought had been chilling to Kiba ever since he noticed it in the first hour.

"I'm just anxious to get there already... I have... I haven't seen.. I miss him," Naruto admitted softly. He slowed his pace, waiting for the others to get beside him before he got going again. "I'm scared I'll freeze up when I see him. Or blow our cover." Kiba and Kakashi shared a look, an understanding passing over them.

"Come on, don't think like that! You're one of the best. We were sent because the Hokage believe's we can do this," said Kiba. Kakashi stopped, the other two stopping a few feet ahead and turning to question him.

A sheepish hand came up to rub at the back of his neck. "Ah, sorry," Kakashi laughed. "Can we take a break? I don't think I can hold it much longer. I forgot to go before we left."

Kiba rolled his eyes while Naruto sighed. They'd been going nonstop. They all needed a break. "Alright, we'll stop for half an hour. No more no less," Kiba ordered. Kakashi gave a thankful smile, bounding off as the two set their things down. "I'm gonna go, too. Keep watch."

Kiba said some things under his breath, watching as Naruto went off in the same direction. "That's my job isn't it?" he said aloud once alone. "Sick freaks," he muttered with a small smile.

\---

Finding himself out of hearing range, Kakashi sighed. He hadn't lied exactly, seeing as he did need to pee. But he also wanted to have some time alone with Naruto. Knowing him, he should be there right -

"Kakashi," the younger breathed as he stepped into view, walking behind said man and wrapping his arms around his waist. "I don't know how long I'll last."

"That's a problem, then." Kakashi leaned his head back onto Naruto's shoulder to get comfortable.Tan hands reaching to pull pants down enough, wrapping around a flaccid cock.

"You're filthy," Naruto whispered into his ear, pumping the shaft slowly. Kakashi hesitated, eyes slipping shut and bottom lip pulled between his teeth. "So so dirty. Getting off to me touching you while you need to piss."

Soft turned semi-hard from the gentle touches and whispered words, Kakashi shivered. Naruto smirked as he felt it against him, biting a pale ear beneath silver hair gently. A few seconds passed before he was completely hard, quiet moans escaping him as his legs parted on their own accord. It was getting harder to hold everything in.

"Alright, just a little at a time. Can you do that?" Naruto asked him. Kakashi nodded somewhat, hands coming behind his head and clasping at the back of Naruto's neck for support. One hand lifting part of the tight black shirt, Naruto's other pressed on the lower half of Kakashi's belly, applying pressure gradually.

A strong stream started to pour, a bit loud before it stopped abruptly at the word, "Enough."

"Good boy," Naruto murmured as he started to stroke Kakashi slowly again. Kakashi whined softly, finding it hard to pull himself back together as the tan hand pressed again on his bladder. "Na... _Naruto_ I _can't_ hold-"

"I'll stop," he warned. Kakashi's breath hitched at the thought, biting his lip hard to keep to Naruto's rules. Naruto stopped, and Kakashi thanked his luck. His knees were trembling, only supported by the strong arm around his waist.

"Alright," the rough voice whispered. Kakashi mentally sighed with relief, only noticing he actually did it aloud when Naruto chuckled.

Just like last time, it was strong and steady. Except this time, not all of it hit the ground. The hand that was stroking him left a cold place on his heated cock for a short second as it intercepted the stream.

"So warm," Naruto purred as Kakashi's eyes widened. "It feels just like when I'm fucking you with my fingers."

Kakashi lost it.

The image in his mind was one he took with pride: Naruto's fingers disappearing in him as he was stretched. They'd had a mirror one time so Kakashi could see "just how beautiful he is," as Naruto had put it.

"Stop."

It took a second to register what was said, and Kakashi didn't know if he could. Unfortunately, he didn't have the time to test it.

"Who's there?" Naruto yelled out, and Kakashi cursed himself for not sensing the presence earlier.

With quick movements, Naruto had righted Kakashi enough so he could stand and pretend like what they had been doing hadn't happened.

Naruto searched the area with his keen senses and his eyes trained on a spot that hid a man that was walking by and froze at the rough voice. "Who is there?" Naruto repeated louder.

The man squeaked drunkenly, turning to face Naruto. "I'm just an old bridge builder! Please don't hurt me!"

'Oh, Jiji..' Naruto mentally growled.


	4. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry! This chapter was so much work to write and even then it's the shortest. I don't know why I had so much trouble with it, but I promise this is going to be the shortest chapter of this fic. It was supposed to be longer, but if I had gone further it would've ruined what I wanted to do for the next chapter because I would've had to split it up. And it wasn't just that this was hard to write, I got unmotivated halfway through writing it. It would've been up sooner but I got really sick. I hope you can forgive me.
> 
> I've been planning on doing a rewrite after I get further into the story. Next chapter should be out next week or in two weeks hopefully!

Kiba had smelled many things in his 23 year-old life. The sweet scent of freshly bloomed roses, the stench of a dead fish. He'd smelled the worst of mildew and the best of cinnamon rolls. Hell, he'd even caught a whiff of more than a few teammates armpits after a long mission without shower.

As an Inuzuka, he took pride in his heightened senses. He was not really the type to show off, but when necessary he can one up people. His nose was the best of his sensory glands. Better than almost everyone really, only a close competition with the rest of his family as well as Kakashi and Naruto. That being said, while he took pride in it, he also hated himself for it at the moment.

"What the _fuck_ did you pick up?" Kiba snarled as he leered down at the passed out man in front of the three of them. He reeked of booze and sweat, an unpleasant combination of smell if anything. It was so awful that he could almost feel the hairs in his nose shriveling up because of it. Whatever the fuck this man had been doing recently was not something Kiba wanted to find out. He gagged.

"I think you mean who," Naruto muttered as he pinched his nose to try and minimize the putrid stench. Kiba rolled his eyes as he gagged again and copied Naruto's attempts. "He was walking by when I noticed him," Naruto's voice was a bit nasally since he couldn't breath through his nose, "said he's a bridge builder. Didn't ask where."

"Take it _away_. Fucking hell it smells like he's surrounded by twelve dead pigs that have been in the sun for a week too long while he himself has been dead."

Kakashi rolled his eyes and let out an exasperated sigh for more than one reason. "It's not nearly that bad Kiba. _Trust_ me."

Naruto and his kit shared a look of disagreement but didn't comment further. "Okay, but seriously," the blond started, his voice a bit more controlled, "we need to do something so we can breath and not throw up around him." Kiba nodded to agree with Naruto. "Please."

Kakashi thought to himself about brats without stomach and searched lazily for a stream or lake. He pointed south, left from the way they were headed. "There's a stream. And hurry. We already wasted 20 minutes."

Two half-assed salutes, one giggle, another gag, and lots of splashing later, the old bridge builder smelled remotely better than before and was now awake. As soon as he had hit the water, he'd woken in a frenzy. He was only calmed when he saw they weren't drowning him. "Could you tell us where you were headed?" Kakashi asked simply after a fearful glance towards them had the older man trembling. "I - um - Suna - they're after me - I work - help - the mist -" the man couldn't complete a sentence or keep talking for more than 3 seconds and all of them thought the same thing, ' _Annoying_ '.

"Alright. I get it," Naruto held his hand up to stop the rambling from going any further. The builder stopped abruptly. "Now, you said 'They're after me'. Who's after you?"

The old man gulped and looked around. He would have been funny looking if it weren't for the small stench still wafting from him that reached their noses every time the wind blew. "I'm not sure," the man mumbled. "Gato's men I think. You know Gato? I'm sure you've heard - !" A sudden look of terror struck the man's face as a chain swiped past his head, narrowly missing his ear. A groan and he was against the tree, Kiba standing guard over him. 'Oh I'm so asking for extra pay,' the Inuzuka snarled to nobody but himself.

They had all sprung into action, Naruto locating and taking out the chain user. He thought quickly, grabbing the chain and tugging him forward. He knocked him out with a hard slam of his hand against the pressure point in their neck. They fell to the ground as Naruto moved just in time to let a blade sink into the tree behind him. Glaring, Naruto searched for the source and found him high in a tree. After all their work to avoid just this, of course it still happened. What luck.

Kakashi towered over a pale man, cloak gripped tightly in his fist as he contemplated the best way to take him out. A sharp pain sparked in his left arm, the sound of a metal blade embedding into the man below echoing in his head, making blood spurt from the initial wound into his face. The man coughed, blood coming out. Kakashi grimaced at the pain and gruesome scene.

As much as Kiba hated being left out of the action, he had to protect their only (hopefully) informative source. He watched as the guy in Kakashi's hold was stabbed and slackened as the sharp knife whizzed past and sliced his arm. He watched as Naruto pin pointed the location of the third and fourth attackers - both in the trees - with his eyes alone and dodged the poorly taken care of knives that would've made a chef cry. He also watched as Kakashi flinched each time he moved his left arm, no matter how concealed he was trying to make it.

The blond hadn't seemed to notice that his boyfriend was injured, since he hadn't gotten pissed and shed anyone's blood yet.

"Ready Kakashi? We're gonna kill two birds with one stone," the raspy voice filtered into the air. The silver hair on Kakashi's head bounced as he nodded and smirked. "Of course, are you?"

Naruto smirked. "Of course."

The bright sun breaking through the clouds and trees forced Kiba to close his eyes, making him miss the finale. He could hear the two men falling on either side of him, groaning as they hit the hard dirt and passed out. "Someone who backstabs their own men doesn't deserve to live. They're lucky they caught us in a rush." Naruto brushed some of the dirt on him away, ruffling his already unruly hair in attempt to make it better. "That never gets old," Kakashi chuckled, fixing his black mask back into place. "How come I never get in on the fun?" Kiba whined as he grabbed each of the two men by the scruff of their neck and threw them between the other fallen men.

Kakashi laughed quietly as Naruto went on and on about how he was the best defense and needed to protect, not attack. "I'm telling you. You do such an awesome job that neither of us could possibly keep a target or item safe enough," he concluded his speech, still a bit grumpy.

"Besides," Naruto glared at the old man that was none the wiser. "If you didn't we couldn't of gotten anymore information from him."

The old man looked up at that, but by that time Naruto's face had gone from a glare to a darting glance over the surrounding forest. "Speaking of, you're free to talk now. No one else but us is around now."

"Right," the old man slurred. "You got any sake with you by chance?"

The man was really starting to get on Naruto's nerves, not even counting the fact he had interrupted his time alone with Kakashi. He understood, of course. The man was a drunk, but didn't seem to be a functioning one at the time. "We don't have any sake. Now, could you tell us why you're out here and not in your village?" Kakashi said in an overly sweet voice.

Not catching on, the bridge builder huffed and rolled his eyes. "Like I would tell you punks anything else about me. It's none of your business what I'm doing out here, and even if it was I couldn't tell you."

The sound of a click made the builder look up and screech, staring down the barrel of Naruto's hand gun. "What's your business?" Naruto threatened.

"I uh.."

"Spit it out!" He shook the gun to emphasize his point.

"I needed help. This leader.. what's his name? Ah! Gato, he's~ making it impossible to build my bridge. All I need is to get rid of him and then my town can flor- flor- fuck it, it'll be good again because the bridge will connect to the mainland," the man said.

Kakashi pinched the bridge of his nose, putting his other hand out in front of him to stop the man from continuing. "So you're telling me, that if you can build a bridge to the mainland," he pointed to the man, "that everything will just magically come together for the town?"

A bit flabbergasted, the man had the sobriety to look offended. "I mean, obviously it won't be like that ri- right away. If aaaanything, the town won't be good on profit and trade for another year, two at most."

Naruto shot the gun.

\---

"Naruto! It's your turn!" Kiba said in a much better mood now that 30 minutes of carrying a drunk, passed out man were up. After Naruto had shot the gun into the air, the eldest of the boys had screamed and passed out. Naruto didn't say a word after, slipping his gun into the hidden holster in his jacket and leaving the two to deal with it.

"He's irritable. Don't mess with him," Kakashi had said, shoving his hands into his pant pockets and following after. Kiba griped and bitched after that, throwing the man over his shoulder and whining about how unfair his job was.

"Fuck off," Naruto snapped, more or less growling. It startled Kiba. He'd thought that maybe Naruto had gotten into a better mood by now. Whether it be because of Kakashi or something else entirely. "Woah, cool it. I've been carrying him for a while. I was only kidding bud," Kiba said defensively. Naruto ignored him in favor of getting further ahead of the two. Kakashi followed, treading carefully as though he were back in the day where he was learning to shoot a gun. "Baby? Is something bothering you?"

Naruto bristled at the nickname, ignoring Kakashis to silently sulk. "We're almost there. In an hours time we can stop at the inn in town to rest and make our plan."

Kakashi and Kiba whispered their agreement, looking sadly at the seriousness that had taken over Naruto's aura.

Kakashi had to wonder. _He'll be fine. Won't he?_


End file.
